Talk:Charles Tucker III
Photos+Last Words We should get photos of Tucker when he was 4, 8, and 17.-B-101 References on recent additions needed, please. Ottens 16:50, 22 Jan 2005 (CET) I vote to remove Sim's pictures from Trip's article. They are already implemented here. --BlueMars 15:33, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) If he was born in 2125 he would have been 14 when he joined Starfleet in 2139! Wesley Crusher aside Starfleet has always been portrayed as an 18+ organization. I'm changing it to 2121. (Alphaboi867 22:47, 15 May 2005 (UTC)) Who can tell me exactly what Trip's last words were? Something along the lines of "I'll see you in hell" but I know it was a little more colorful than that. I dont have it recorded :-( and I just don't remember the exact words. Thanks --BMS 03:40, 16 May 2005 (UTC) *Trip's last words on-screen were to Archer: "Archer:Take it easy, everything's going to be all right" Trip: Really? Archer:We'll be right on schedule; I'll even have time to write my speech Trip: Great news; wait'll they..." Is he really dead? Since all of the Enterprise era footage in the series finale is being generated by a TNG era holodeck based on historical records, it is only as accurate as those records. (where as we presume that we see other events as they happen). Does that make his death as shown less certain than events from other episodes. —MJBurrage 18:55, 24 May 2006 (UTC) And unless Starfleet records everyone all of the time (even when they are in private), all of the scenes that are in crew quarters would have to be TNG era speculation by the programmers of the holodeck. —MJBurrage 19:00, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :SPOILER FOR ONE OF THE ENT NOVELS BELOW! :. : :. : :. :Apparently, one of the new Pocket Books novels that is supposed to start the "ENT relaunch" makes use of the fact that all we saw in the finale was "just" a holodeck program - and claims that Trip is still alive. :While I don't think we need to cater to the "NOT.DEAD.-crowd", it's true that all we can really say about Trip is that "in the 24th century, it's common belief that he died in 2161", whether that's true or not. I think we should rephrase that last paragraph in the article accordingly, and perhaps even add a background note about this problem. -- Cid Highwind 19:12, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :Thinking about it again, I don't know if we can even be sure about that "24th century common belief" bit. Was that made clear in the episode? -- Cid Highwind 19:13, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::I think Troi's line "It's sad. Commander Tucker had no idea he wouldn't make it back (to Earth)" makes that reasonably clear. ;) In any case, as far as canon goes, the fact of the matter is... he's dead, Jim. --From Andoria with Love 02:26, 25 May 2006 (UTC) All we know, as far as canon is concerned, is what the TNG era records say and what is commonly believed. There is no canon reason to believe Trip is alive, but also none of the specifics of what happened on Enterprise in that episode are cannon either. It is only cannon that what we saw was a TNG era "play" based on whatever information is in the Starfleet files two-hundred years later. —MJBurrage 02:36, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::I'd have to agree with Shran here. Although, like in a biopic, what Trip had for breakfast the day he died, or axact bits of dialogue throughout his day may be speculation, the fact that he died (and the time and cause of death) would be a matter of public record. If it turned out that, say, he really didn't die, but for some reason his death was faked, or whatever, and he turned up alive some period of days (weeks, months, etc.) later, then the official record would reflect that as well... and Troi would've said something different, like "Even though everyone thought he was dead at the time, he finally made it back to Earth", or whatever. All we know is what we see... -- Renegade54 11:45, 1 September 2006 (UTC) "Children"? Why is "children" in "quotes"? Elizabeth was a real child. (I'm guessing it's because it at one point included that alien pregnancy he had?) Little Fuzzy Cygnet 14:54, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :She was not his direct offspring. He never, shall we say, "fertilized" T'Pol. Elizabeth was a binary clone. Cells that had nothing to do with reproduction were "cloned" by combining their genetic code into one new set, and then grown in a lab. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:23, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::I guess that depends on one's definition of "direct offspring" -- Elizabeth came from his cells and had half of his genes. Calling her a "child" instead of a child sits wrong with me. :/ Little Fuzzy Cygnet 16:47, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::(ETA: I'm not going to push it, though.) Little Fuzzy Cygnet 16:52, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Edit protection I protected this article from anonymous editors since it was vandalized earlier today, apaprently by someone who didn't want to come to terms with Trip's death. ;o) Thanks to whoever recreated it... – Michael riber jorgensen 20:20, 15 March 2007 (UTC) *Just as a note, only administrators have the power to protect pages. The template is merely there to compliment and notify users of the protection and does nothing to protect the page itself ;) - Enzo Aquarius 21:55, 15 March 2007 (UTC)